Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) (O.G.'s Rewritten Version)
Mighty Morphin Power rangers Season 3 is the 3rd and final season of the Mighty Morphin series. it is the adaption of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Synopsis Rita's father (Master Vile) and brother (Rito) arrived to aid Rita and Zedd in destroying the rangers, bearing new minions in the form of Tenga Warriors. The villians stole both rangers team's powers and zords. To help the rangers, their alien allies search for Ninjor, a legendary warrior who grants them Ninja Powers and new Ninjazords. In the search for the Zeo Crystals mini series, Master Vile calls upon General Triclops to help him find the pieces of the Zeo Crystals. The rangers now must search around the world for the pieces before General Triclops finds them. The rangers are aided by other rangers. Characters Rangers Alien Ninja Rangers Red Alien Ninja Ranger / Scales White Alien Ninja Ranger / Breeze Blue Alien Ninja Ranger / Cestro Yellow Alien Ninja Ranger / Twigs Black Alien Ninja Ranger / Quarry Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Ninjor * Tanya Sloan * Jakq and his Card Rangers * Big Five Rangers * Denzi Rangers * Vulcan Trio Rangers * Gem V Rangers * Dyna Rangers * Bio Rangers * Myth Rangers * Eropic Rangers * Aura Rangers * Beast Rangers * Racer Rangers * Educational Rangers * Aquila Rangers * MMPR Dino Team Rangers * MMPR Thunder Team Rangers Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Mr. Caplan * Ms. Appleby * Lt.Jerome Stone * Dr. Kender * Sam Trueheart Villians Power Ranger Villains * Evil Space Aliens ** Master Vile ** Lord Zedd ** Rita Repulsa ** Goldar ** Scorpina ** Finster ** The Ideit Five ** Rito Revolto ** Five Pedals of Darkness ** Tenga Warriors: Zedd and Rita's foot soldiers. * General Triclops: Master Vile's Field General. * List of Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters Arsenal Transformation Devices * Ninja Morpher * Ninja Coins Sidearms * Alien Ninja Sword * Ninja Dagger/Blaster * Shurikens Individual Weapons and Attacks * Ninja Knuckles ** Red Slicer ** White Beak ** Blue Shot ** Yellow Claw ** Black Bow * Ninja FootBall * Thunder Sword Hikarimaru Vehicles * Cat Van * Shark Cycles Zords Ninjazords System * Ninja Ultrazord ** Ninja MegaFalconzord *** Ninja Megazord **** Ape Ninjazord **** Frog Ninjazord **** Wolf Ninjazord **** Bear Ninjazord **** Crane Ninjazord *** Falconzord ** Titanus Shogunzords System * Shogun Ultrazord ** Shogun MegaFalconzord *** Shogun Megazord **** Red Shogunzord **** Blue Shogunzord **** Black Shogunzord **** Yellow Shogunzord **** White Shogunzord *** Falconzord ** Titanus Independent * Ninjor Thunderzords and the Power Zord Battle System * Thunder Ultrazord ** Thunder Megazord *** Draco Thunderzord/Battle Mode *** Leo Thunderzord *** Pegasus Thunderzord *** Cameleo Thunderzord *** Phoenix Thunderzord ** White Tigerzord ** Tor the Shuttlezord * Alternate Combination - Mega Tigerzord * Dragonus The Colossal Zord Dinozords and the Power Zord Battle System * Dino Ultrazord ** Mega Dragonzord *** Original/Dino Megazord (Dinozords) **** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **** Mammoth Dinozord **** Triceratops Dinozord **** Saber-Toothed Cat Dinozord **** Pterodon Dinozord *** Dragonzord ** Titanus the Carrierzord * Alternate Combination -Dragonzord Battle Mode Other Megazord * Jakq's Megazord * Big Five Megazord * Denzi Jetzord / Denzin Megazord * Vulcan Megazord * Gem Five Megazord ** Gem Jetzord ** Gem Tankzord ** Gem Dumpzord * Dyna Megazord ** Dyna Machzord ** Dyna Mobilezord ** Dyna Garryzord * Bio Megazord ** Bio jetzord ** Bio planezord * Myth Megazord ** Jet Mythzord ** Copter Mythzord ** Cruiser Mythzord * Eropic Megazord ** Tank Eropiczord ** Jet Eropiczord ** Plane Eropiczord * Aura Megazord ** Jet Aurazord ** Drill Aurazord ** Truck Aurazord ** Plane Aurazord ** Copter Aurazord * Beast Megazord ** Falcon Beastzord ** Lion Beastzord ** Dolphine Beastzord * Racer Megazord * Educational Megazord * Aquila Megazord ** Hawk Zord ** Condor Zord ** Owl Zord ** Swan Zord ** Swallow Zord Episode Category:Omega Groudon